Walkthrough
=Prologue= Defeat the King Invade the fortress Pretty straight forward, go north to meet Altina and Simon, your disposable servants. Altina is the mage and Simon is the only one who is not affected by Lust. Whatever you choose does not matter as they will gladly follow you to their doom. Loot the chest to get 5 Health Potions, 3 Mana Potions and 3 Revival Potions. If you go further north-west, you will find another chest with other 3 Revival potions and optional battle with a spider. Go east to get your first actual fight against a mon... against a succubus. They are not monsters, they are more civil than humans at times. Try to stun her with Simon, it makes beating her easier as she can apply Lust Stun effect (like normal Stun, except less useful on Simon and Succubi). Physical and Ice attacks hurt her the most. Optional: if you go South from the Fortress, you will fight three Corrupted Bats, a Corrupted Spider and Junior Succubus. Stun the succubus (she can attack with Sexy Glance, which stuns you) and dispose of her first. Then kill the rest and claim an Iron Helm. Go north and prepare to fight the Lamia. Lightning and Physical attack hurt her the most. Beat her and enter the Fortress. Inside are Orcs and Succubi. Remove all armor and weapons from Kai and Altina, it slows them down. Don't engage in any combat, you will take over them when you beat the King... except when you finally get to the room, Riala intercepts you. You can't beat Riala, so accept your fate and prepare for your death. Except again, you ere foiled and won't get a Game Over screen. It seems that you're not the main character of this story. Instead, you (as Simon) will go through some cutscenes and get thrown to Feroholm. =Chapter 1= Chosen assignment Return and report Chosen's death Go to your house (the one with wooden door and a padlock on), get intercepted by your neighbour and rest. When you wake up with full HP, go east to the Church. Report death of the Chosen one and be stuck with a new one... even more rude and retarded. Oh well, you will not have to put with his banter for too long. Go to the right room and speak to the priestess to check your soul. Exit the temple and walk west to move to a new location. 'Guide Tal' Tal is another Chosen one, armed with only an Iron Sword. You can switch it for Shining Sword and rest of gear. You can fight some random plant monster milling around if you feel like it (taking account that the experience is finite and the Ivala's blessing gives you more, you should!). If you want a little more and go east, you will recruit Aka and you will not need any other party member ever again (except later in the game). 'Keep Tal from killing himself' Now you have 3 party members, out of which two are amazing and one is there for... I don't know what. Go east and get through all enemies. Go east to the bridge, then go north to the cave. Kill whatever is in your path. You are presented with Sokoban puzzles. Move the rocks down and right, the second group left, then right and then up. The crate closest to the top contains five Antidotes, the other contains a Collar. Go south and have a fight with Yarra. Don't worry, she will not kill you even if you don't attack. After that take of the Cache Guardian and get access to another Soul fragment. Afterwards, beat the bandits. Not a problem as it is 3v4 as Yarra joined you. Take off everything from Tal... yup, same procedure. If you don't, you lose some equipment and some potential gold. Loot the crate for potions and leave the cave. Meet Varia... the impossibly lucky girl. You will get her name later, but let's spoil it a bit. Get a cutscene. Eliminate the Chosen You will be alone with Yarra, kill everything (you don't get another shot to these monsters) and go North to find... the Chosen one and Aka together. Kill the Chosen one and claim Aka. Chosen one is weak to Lust attacks, so Yarra will be very good for him. Cover tracks with the church Simply talk with the headmisstres of the Feroholm's church. Mushroom Collecting See the relevant section on the Quests page. Introspection A quest that is completed by progressing through the first chapter. Make Simon an Incubus King See the relevant section on the Quests page. Gain Economic Power Acquire a healer Simply talk with Qum after you have completed the prior quest. Acquire a product Go to the bar and realize a community service (or not?). Find a merchant camp Once you had left Feroholm (after the little detour in the trail), you will arrive to the merchant camp. Your first stop (after the recommended rest in your wagon) should be to a open tent with no guards. Here, you can sell you ill-acquired alcohol for 15,000 20,000 22,000 thanks to the seductive arts of your harem mistress. Later, you should investigate the top-building to learn more about the trade (and possible partners). Only dos names will be mentioned: Megail and Reval. You can't talk with the latter and the former is not that receptive at the moment, so you have no option to accept an invitation from a new group. Rested and refreshed you enter in the meeting hall and surprise!: there is an ambush. Rescue first the harem member that you wish to progress''' faster''' her relationship (check the relevant sections of their character pages) and defeat the boss with a complete party. Find a viable partner After that, you should visit Megail again to talk some business and entrap a rival. Before you proceed (it's pretty straightforward), remember to rest again. Once all the drama has concluded, do your purchases (if you wish to do so) and you can leave for Stineford. Arriving to Stineford Before you arrive to the city, you detect a fire in a near farm. When you get there, you discover what it seems to be a orc attack, but in reality it's a ruse by a corrupt knight and some thugs to rape and pillage the defenseless farms with impunity. Deal with the orcs as you would find (or not), but to progress you have to talk with the orc lying on the floor at the right side of the second building. He called Orcent and asks you to stop the gang. After you have get rid of them, talk to him to get a new ally. If you visit again the farm, you can trigger the quest Orcent's problem and also practice your domination skills on some of the orcs. Plus there is some loot around there. Megail's Deal To acomplish Megail's conditions, you should do the following quests (if you do all of them you will get 60,000 PRoN): : The Stineford Mine : Simon's Daughter : Robin's Education : Yarra's Request : Slavery in Stineford : Orcent's problem There are another possibility to earn PRoN in Stineford and it's to prostitute Qum at the Slum brothel. Be aware that do so has implications in your relationship with the members of your harem. See their respective character pages for more details. Infested house In the Slums there is an infested house (you have to visit it to complete the Robin's Education quest). The enemies are pretty formidable, specially the visible ones (three spiders). Also, remember that you could save inside the house and you can leave the area to rest at any moment. Some tips: *The white ones should be silenced by Simon to avoid the Foul Blast AoE skill. *The brown ones attack twice so they should be weakened by Aka. *I suggest that you get one or more Thief's Pins. *Be sure that you already have as much experience as possible from the other dungeons. The rewards that you get are: experience, a Shining Sword and the Silk Robes. Journey to Yhilin In general, it's a pretty straightforward dungeon. Review all the bodies that you would find and defeat all the monsters. After the meeting with the Redlights, don't forget to visit the magic circle in the Incubus domain. Of course check the chests (nothing really groundbreaking but all helps). The fight with Hilstara is most remarkable because it gives you money (and later a Slave Collar). After the showdown with Ivastan, you have a very well written interlude. Check the characters pages if you want maximize the relationship points. Proceed to the fight with the Boss of the area and after that you should choose if you fell ready to take the optional dungeon (you will have another opportunity to visit it later) or not. If you choose to do so read the following section. If you decide to take on it later, I suggest that you wait to have Altina in your party (this way she gets the experience too) before visiting it. Optional Dungeon This a very challenging area (among other things because you can't rest and you can't leave and return later) so you should have collected as much experience as possible and have some good accessories (specially the Pins ones). Yarra is pretty much out of the rotation, because only the Ghostly Horror is vulnerable to her lust attacks. Aka and Robin are pretty much a given so the only choice is between Hilstara (better option offensively) and Qum (better to keep the party alive, specially if she is equipped with a buttplug). Your first priority is to equip the new armors available in this area. To get it: *Ancient Lingerie (Yarra or Qum). From your starting position go up, go left, go up and open the chest. Go down twice to be teletransported to the center of the map. *Lustplate (Simon): To get it from the center position: go down 4 four tiles (jump), go up twice, go left three, go down two and open the chest. There are four regular monsters plus the Boss one: #'Ghostly Horror': weak to fire and sex. Techs damage and blind+silence one or the whole party. Can be silenced but it's pretty fast. #'Creeping Horror': resists all but physical. Harmless silenced (so Simon should do it ASAP), otherwise techs damage and blinds one or the whole party. #'Skiterring Horror': Resists fire, ice and sex. Weak to lightning, and an experienced well-equipped Robin should be able to eliminate it in one shot. #'Shambling Horror': weak to fire (so a good candidate to Robin's Fire Lance if she has reached Level 17). Techs included damage+poison to a single target or the whole party. To leave the area, you have to open the southern chest and get the Incubus King full ceremonial Armor (it makes me laugh to see the reactions of the girls!). In the next part, there are not rest places but you will be fully healed at you arrival Ari-Yihilina so it's unnecessary to return to the campsite. Go to the exit to start the next part. Stop Ivastan's Plan See the relevant section on the Quests page. Gain Economic Power After the whole coup is avoided thanks to your efforts and you had the logical debriefings and the meetings, you should touch base with all your girls (to gain some relationship points). After that, your next step is to contact your allies (you have a new driver but the system is the same) in the city: Megail and Sarai. Your chat with Megail reports to you about your profits. The exact number that you can invest depends of the amount of PRoN that you were able to earn back in Stineford. Also Megail warns you about her incoming reunion with Reval and ask for your help as muscle (basically as protection). Finally, she gives you a Ledger to keep track of your investments. Before that you can proceed with the reunion you have to make at least one investment. Logically, it's better to do one that doesn't require any help from Megail. Consult the Investments page to find them. Merchant trouble There are a new type of enemies on this dungeon: : Simon:'' They are the Unmen and Unwomen. The Desecretationist fcation's answer to the Incubus King.'' The bottom part of the maze is like hide and seek game. You have to maneuver around the dungeon without crossing their line of vision.In the top, most of them are moving, but there are a couple of them still. Ignore the left one for now. The other is covering a couple of rooms. Try to get the chests in the right bottom room and in the top rightmost room (you lost the access to that room after you contact with Megail). In the left one you will find the Noble Figurines. In the right one, you will find Megail. After the briefing and recriminations (from Yarra), Riala tries to get you out of there but she can't. The time for games it's over. Now it's the time for swords and magic. Some considerations: *For lore reasons, this monsters doesn't drop any Sx. *Don't bother to use Yarra at all. Her attacks are useless against any enemies and some of them have a magical attack that blocks her abilities. Qum is better as a healer outside the combats. *In the top leftmost room there is a Shining Sword. Their utility is still unclear but they are some sort of collectible so take it. *The Unmen and Unwomen are resistant to ice and can't be poisoned. But they are weak against Lightning (if you really, really maximize the XP that Robin gets, it's a very close thing, she can learn the Lightning Lance just before the Boss). The end of the Boss fight marks the end of the dungeon so remember to liquidate any enemies before and to check that all the chests are open. After that, you have to talk to Megail to activate a sex scene, and then it's time for Investments. When you had spent all you hard-earned PRoN (and you had collected the reward for the Noble Figurines quest), Talk to Janine to advance the plot and finish the chapter. =Chapter 2= Preparations After doing your business (purchases and investments), you can leave Yihilin. Before the end of the current content, you have until you enter to the Forest looking for Varia, to get any equipment for your non-succubi characters, so it's recommended that you spend as much money as you can equipping them. One important consideration is that Varia joins your party with all the equipment in the Iron tier, which isn't going to cut it. If you got the Steel Claw from the Umen's lair, don't sell the rest of your Steel-level equipment and you already have a good start. Stineford According to your choices in Stineford. You will have to talk with Orcent, with the Tower Mistresses or with both. Now that you are in Stineford, you should do the Lost Merchandise. If you're planning to rescue Altina, avoid to get any XP (and go directly to the Withered Mountains). Otherwise, it's probably to do a more methodical collect of experience and money. You can gain XP visiting the pond (a single fight that nets you 3 Revival Potions, plus XP and money) or the Devil's Pass: you can go looking for new tunnels (you can find nothing, some Sx or a random fight, but the odds increase for the first option with each try), to return to the cache or going to the optional dungeon if you didn't clear it before. Buy any equipment and/or items and leave for the Feroholm region. In Feroholm There are five places that you can visit (clearly marked in the map). The Shirine You find a talking head! in there. His another intelligent orc (it won't be the last). Fortunately you are pretty unflappable yourself and you a friendly conversation with it?. His name is Stark and you choose to take him with you. Why not? Also you find some money in a chest. The Merchant Camp The Camp has been overrun by slimes. The traders are gone and you don't have any place to rest here, so the conservation of Mana levels could be a problem (at least if you want to avoid long fights of course, you're not in any kind of danger, except boring). To mitigate it, use Yarra and and her Sexual Mana skill (you should have it by now) and of course Simon's Suppress Lust. The Fire Storm from Altina works nicely here (the Slimes are weak against fire). You should get three types of Goo: Health Goo (increases HP), Mana Goo (increases MP) and Revival Goo (revives a party member). Feroholm Go to your house and you will see a letter appear of nowhere. It's from a mysterious woman called Wynn, that talks about past discussions and hard choices. Intriguing nothing more is known at this time. Rest and carry on. In the church you heard some tales about a new orc called the Impaler. Also you will meet Carina again. Ina also mentions something about orcs. When you're leaving, there is a scream of help. You investigate and go against the Impaler and his band. First you should liquidate his minions and after that go for him (he is not that tough). Kill or spare him following the advice of the others and your own criterion. Withered Mountains Independently if you wish to rescue Altina or not, this is a good place to increase the number of your allies. After a couple of minor fights with spiders, talk to the lamia from the Prologue. Your very first stop should be the center room at the top, when you will find an old letter from Riala and the key to the fortress. Now, if you are planning to take the elf with you, go first to the last floor of the west side. The west room in the ground floor is not accessible so you have to take the other route and change lanes at the first floor. After a fight with a good sized group of orcs it's to make your choice concerning Altina's future. Don't forget to equip her as best as you can. Regardless, interact with any other habitant of the tower to gain their support (in some cases talking, in others fighting). There is a room in the first floor that contains the treasure: +11000 Sx. The natives are not that interested in money, so you take with you. In the last floor of the left side, there is the potion's cache (and a couple of lovers). Take or leave the Lust Draughts has some consequences, surprisingly. It's interesting to observe how Simon reaches out to Qum about the destiny of the cuntslaves. He is always really supportive of them. If you have persuaded most of them (you can't convince everybody), the lamia will say: : It's impressive how many of us you managed to convince! As happens with other dungeons, once you leave the area you can't return. West Delgar Foster It's not necessary to rest before enter this area. You can do it with your old contact at the bounty hunters' camp. There is very little interest in the two first zones (Eastern Forest, Eastern Clearing) when you leave the settlement. In the Southeastern Forest, you had an encounter with elves that will probably have repercussions in the future, but they are not relevant now. In any case, they guide you in the right direction. Next take out the sentries (You can find a pair of Gauntlets in the skeleton nearby) and locate the upstairs entrance. Take the remaining forces (surprisingly scarce). When you arrive to the last room, observe the whole drama, listen to your advisors and take your decisions. First, you have to decide if you're going to observe or interfere. In any case, you will have to fight the gang (it's easier if you wait, but it's not impossible by any means). See the Boss section if you want more details. After you had taken care of them you ad another decision to make. Depending if you choose to dominate or to reshape her, her ultimate skill and her orientation (it's similar to what happened with Altina). Both decisions will have (as you could already guess) influence in Simon's relationships with his lovers. Against the horde Scouting the area After your so delightful chat with Commander Geoff, well he takes seriously your warning at least, you arrive to mysterious fortress when you find Sister Carina and her men (send by Ivala!!). After the meeting she leaves to try to mobilize some reinforcements and leaves you at charge. Investigate the four routes: the broad pass, the high pass, a narrow pass and the occupied pass. In this last, you will find a town (another lost colony of orcs and succubi). You can't visit but it has a rest point and some trading: you can buy some items and succubi equipment, but you can't sell anything. The scouting is unremarkable, except for a conversation with Varia at the narrow pass. By the way there is some enemies there to harvest experience (all are strong against sex and weak against fire). Exploring the fortress The enemies here don't drop Sx. They are tough (the Whithered Hunk can deplete your mana reserves very quickly, and the Lust Wrait attack rend the succubi useless) but doable, so there are good moment to learn more about Varia abilities and weaknesses. There are some chests with equipment, the most notable one is a Brutal Whip for your succubi. Nothing describes better the atmosphere of this forgotten fortress than the following dialogue between Simon and Qum: :Simon: Nothing has disrupted this place except time. Is as if the Incubus King who lived here just left. Or died :Qum: Maybe he died of loneliness. '' : ... : Qum: ''No beds, just work. Just torture. He was completely alone. To open the locked door (before that defeat all the enemies), simply drink from the fountain upstairs. After that, there is only the Bosses of this dungeon to defeat. Go to the Quest section to read more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guides